It's who we are
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Love is suicidal. Secrets are meant to be kept hidden. What if we had the chance to expose them all? Will the Exorcists survive long enough to find the Heart?
1. Welcoming Intro

**Author's Note:** This is a first time writing a few OCs (Original characters) for this fandom. I'm actually hesitant of typing up one as I'm still uneasy how to portray them without outshining them with DGM characters. As for timeline wise, it will be start before Suman Dark Arc.

I need to stop creating new fics as I need to complete others first. The list hasn't stop growing. Orz...

* * *

 **[Black Order HQ]**

A fellow female exorcist raised her brow with her arms crossed. "I knew I shouldn't doubt Lavi when he told me about you, Allen Walker, but you really do have a big appetite."

Allen perked up from his four towers of empty, dirty dishes and looked over at speaker in front of him. A piece of dango hanging in his mouth as he mumbled. "Hi!" He swallowed. "Pleased to meet you, Miss..."

"Celine Carnelian. Pleased to meet you too." as she stared up and down at tower of dishes in front of her. "So that's what Parasite-type Innocence does to its Accommodators."

Allen's curious eyes were still staring at this new person in front of him. He has seen her a couple of times passing by in headquarters, but never got the chance to interact.

Her dark auburn, curly hair sat above chest level with her emerald eyes were quite striking which most guys in headquarters stopped to admire her beauty. She was about the same height as Komui when she's wearing her long, dark black boots with one inch heels. Her white skin complimented their Exorcist uniform which it looked like her normal attire.

"If you don't mind I ask, but what kind of Innocence do you have, Miss Celine?" as he swallowed his last piece of dango.

She chuckled happily. "Equipment-type Innocence. I'm wearing it right now."

He cocked his head as his eyes searched on her until something shiny glare at him. It must be the lighting along with how she moved her wrist caught his attention quick.

"A bracelet?" with his curious response.

"Two exactly. It came as a pair." as she lifted one of her arms up straight and shook her wrist so that her golden bracelet was making a chinning sound from the tiny bell. It was a very detailed engraving of a dragon.

"Wow. So pretty." with twinkles in his eyes.

"Thanks. It looks better in action." as she smiled and winked. "I heard about your Innocence a lot lately. I like to see it in action sometime soon."

Celine got up from her seating and lean over the table with one hand on the table for support with another cupping Allen's chin. She smiled as her hand tilted his chin up with her thumb brushing along his bottom lip. Allen gulped.

"Clown Crown, is it? Sounds enticing." as she moved closer to his face. "Maybe you can show me with-"

*THWACK*

Allen blinked and looked down at Celine, face flat on the table, rubbing the back of her head. She recovered quickly and was glaring at the person behind her who was holding an empty tray in her hands.

"Honestly Celine, you are a spitting image of General Cross Marian minus his bad smoking habit." another female Exorcist who was holding the tray behind her back now.

"Damn it, Serenity. You didn't have to hit my beautiful head." as she stood up quick and glaring straight into her brown eyes.

She was much shorter than Celine, but the same height as Lenalee. Her smooth black hair was tied into a braid and resting over her shoulders which stopped around her chest area.

"Supervisor Komui wanted to see you both in his office soon. You both have a mission together." as Serenity ignored the glaring red-headed and looked at Allen. "Be careful with Celine. She's similar to Kanda Yuu in battle."

"HEY! Don't you compare me to that damn prick of a jerk!" as she fumed. "I will kick that prick's ass when I see him!"

Serenity giggled softly.

 _"I guess I'm not the only one about kicking Kanda's ass."_ as Allen made a mental note.

He blinked again when he saw Serenity's left hand held out in front of him. He took her hand with his left and shook when he felt a slight comforting sensation from his hand. Comforting? Allen felt puzzled with the feel as he didn't notice Celine's uneasy look.

Serenity's smile soften as she released her hand away and whispered low to herself, "I missed you..."

 _'Missed me?'_ Allen cocked his head again. "Are you okay, Miss Serenity?"

She blinked and gave a nervous laugh. "I apologize. You must go see Komui soon before he bring out his Komuirins."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." as Allen walked past her, but paused to look and then left.

"Idiot. You shouldn't have touch him." as she walked up to Serenity and placed her hand on her shoulder while keeping her head up straight. "I'll let Komui know."

Serenity gave a sad smile with her head down. "I'll go see Hevlaska after my studies."

"Sometimes I wonder why I can't stay mad at you."

Celine sighed and patted her head as she walked away to catch up with Allen. Serenity sighed in defeat as she placed the tray next to the piles of empty dishes on the table and stared at her right palm. It was a comforting and nostalgic feeling. Her right hand grasping her small butterfly necklace as she stood quietly with her eyes closed.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircling around her body, pulling her into his embrace and resting his chin on top of her head. She gave a small smile while resting her ear as she heard and felt a vibrating growl from his chest.

"Why did you touched Moyashi's cursed hand?" Kanda asked.

She stayed silent.

Kanda clicked his tongue. "Another solo mission."

She looked immediately and shook her head fast. "I'll be fine, Kanda. I-"

"I've told you before. You're the only one who can called me by my first name." He paused. "I refused to repeat the same mistake."

"Yuu." as she whispered his name and gently pushed Kanda back. "I'll be late for my studies."

As she walked past Kanda, his hand grasped her wrist quick without looking at her. Time seems to stop between them for a moment, but Kanda released his grip on her wrist as she continued to walk away without looking back.

"Che." as he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

"I see. I guess Kanda has to go solo on this one then." as Komui leaned back on his messy desk with his coffee cup in one hand.

Celine glared intently at Komui who seems to ignore looking at her while sipping his coffee as Allen was watching the exchange looks. Allen scratched the back of his head while he gave a nervous laugh as it was an awkward atmosphere. He looked at Celine who was sitting next to him on the couch with her arms and legs crossed. She looked like she wanted to skin Komui alive with the mention of Kanda and Serenity for any pair mission. He wondered why.

"You should be happy now, Celine! It'll be just Kanda's solo mission!" as Komui placed his coffee cup on the table and happily clapped his hands together.

Celine immediately glared at Allen who squeaked and moved to the edge of the couch fast. Allen wondered why is she glaring him now. He didn't do anything except shaking hands with Serenity and she initiated first. Was there something that she wasn't supposed to do? She huffed and looked away.

"Allen." with his stern voice.

Allen shot up straight from his seat as he felt a lot more nervous than before entering the room.

"How should I say this? Hmm..." as Komui tried to think how to phrase his answer. "Serenity's Innocence is a bit complicated to explain."

Celine huffed again. "When she touches an Accommodator's Innocence, her Innocence bonds with them."

Allen cocked his head. "What do you mean bond?"

"It just bonds. We still don't know how and why, but it does." as Komui adjusted his glasses. "But it means you cannot be reckless with your mission, Allen Walker."

He gulped hard. "What do you mean, Komui?"

"You are pretty damn slow, you slowpoke Moyashi."

"It's Allen, you stupid Kanda." as he stood up and turned around immediately.

Celine glared at the offending intruder from behind. "You have no say to this, you piece of shit."

Allen looked at Celine and then Kanda as he backed away enough to be standing next to Komui. The heat intensity was high in the room between the two glaring at each other. It was suffocating to breathe.

Komui spoke up while watching the two. "Serenity almost died a few years ago when she and Celine were on a mission in Italy."

"That idiot girl didn't tell us beforehand that she bonded with this prick's Innocence knowing how reckless he was with his own damn life." as Celine gave Allen a quick serious look.

"Allen, don't be reckless with your life. She can see and feel them when you are near death or similar on a mission. Even if you're in another part of the world, her Innocence can feel it. We aren't sure exactly why though." as Komui glanced over to see Allen's shocked look.

"Che. Don't lecture me, you old hag. You are guilty as well." as Kanda glared at Komui. "I can handle this mission on my own, you idiot. Stop interrupting her studies."

Kanda glared at Celine again and walked with a scowl on his face. Celine stuck her tongue out at him.

"These two were like that before the incident." as Komui whispered in Allen's ear. "Celine hates Kanda the moment they met."

As Allen thought to himself. _"Similar how they first met too."_ He looked at Celine who scowled like one pissed off feline.

Celine shoot a dirty look at them. "Tell us our mission already, Komui. Damn it. It's better be a place where Akumas are highly infested!"

"It's her way of venting her frustration." as Komui whispered to Allen again.

Allen nodded as he went back to his seat next to a fuming Celine while listening to Komui explaining their mission's objectives.

* * *

"No way Kuro-chan! Yuu-chan would never do that to anyone, let alone a girl!"

"It's true, Lavi. I saw it in person when I walked past the cafeteria."

Both Lavi and Krory were walking together and heading towards to Komui's office to report. Lavi just dropped off Bookman at library when he met a slightly stunned Krory standing near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"My eyes saw it clear. Kanda did hug a female. Another Exorcist, nonetheless."

Lavi rubbed his chin and grinned. "Hmm... I can guess which one it is. It must be-"

Speak of the devil.

He stopped and waved at the very person they talked about. "Hey Yuu-chan!"

Lavi's nose met a sharp, tap kiss of Mugen. With a nervous laugh, he asked, "On a mission, Yuu? Where's your partner?"

Kanda scowled. "Stop calling by my first name, baka Usagi. It's a solo instead."

Lavi cocked his head while Krory stood silently as he watches their exchanges. "Who is it this time?"

"Moyashi. Che. Move aside, fools." as Kanda walked past between them as they moved aside.

"Friendly as usual, that Kanda."

Lavi nodded and snickered. "Poor Yuu-chan didn't get to be with his girlfriend this time again~"

Krory looked back at Lavi with his confused expression. "I've heard rumors about that so is it true?"

"It's only true if they said so themselves." as Lavi still gazing at the hallway. "But with this line of work, it's suicidal to be in love. Let's go Kuro-chan, Komui is waiting for us."

Lavi patted on Krory's shoulder which he looked back at Lavi and they both resumed their walk to Komui's office.

* * *

"Just breathe normally and clear your minds." with her gentle voice as one of her tendrils relaxes on Serenity's forehead.

"I knew she will skip out of her studies and head straight here. How is she doing, Hevlaska?" as Komui walked in quietly and watches the scene from a small distance.

"She's doing better than before. This will ease her mind more when the time comes."

"Just hope not anytime soon. We can't lose anymore Exorcists than we scarcely have." as Komui walked close to the rail and looking up at Hevlaska. "Do you still have any slight idea on this yet?"

Hevlaska shook her draconian head.

"If she is doing okay, then I will send her out immediately today. This one is a bit tricky to locate, but I believe she can find it better than anyone else."

"Komui, you rarely send her out on a solo mission."

"I know. She was supposed to be with Kanda, but as you can see, a slight change of plans." as he adjusted his glasses. "If I remember correctly, General Tiedoll would be near the vicinity. I will inform him about this."

"Celine or Kanda Yuu will not be pleased with this sudden change of heart, Komui."

"I know, Hevlaska. However, she is still an Exorcist and I cannot treat her no different like I do with the others. I will have to send her out."

"Do you hear that, Serenity?" as Hevlaska released her tendril.

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded in response. Komui sighed with uneasiness, but cleared his throat as he told her mission objective and instruction in details.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Feel free to critique and review.**


	2. The pain we carry

**Author's Note:** This chapter has racked my brain off and the longest chapter I've ever typed up. I didn't know when to time my ending so I left with a twist at the end. I need to save up more brain cells to type up the last chapter for **Invite** and a few one-shot fic later on today for Halloween.

I should set a posting schedule **Dark Heaven** and **It's who we are** fic since they'll going to be a long-running fics. I will update **Entice my Curiosity** fic sometime in early November.

* * *

 _"You must be Serenity."_

 _Her dull, lifeless eyes staring at the tall girl in front of her while she cocked her head._

 _She smiled. "I'm Celine." As her small right hand moved to her right. "This is General Froi Tiedoll." Using her same hand, but pointing to her left. "This is General Cross Marian, the person who found you."_

 _The little girl was still staring with no expressions showing. Cross Marian was smoking when he let out a puff from his mouth while Froi Tiedoll was rubbing his stubby chin. Celine surprised and startled the little girl with a bear hug causing her to stiffen immediately like a statue._

 _"Celine, be gentle with her. You just let her soul flew out." as Tiedoll said when he watched Serenity fainted with her head fell back._

 _Celine blinked and glanced down to see Serenity fainted in her arms. She gave a nervous chuckle._

 _Cross flicked his burning cigarette aside and walked up behind Celine as he gave a good ruffle of her auburn hair. "Take care of her and remember what I said earlier."_

 _"I need to take care another business." He looked up at Tiedoll. "Do you mind escorting them back to Headquarters, Froi?"_

 _"It would be a pleasure, Marian." as Tiedoll walked up along side to Celine and took the little girl from Celine's embrace and carried Serenity in his arms._

 _Celine looked back at Cross with curiosity her eyes. Cross chuckled and crouched down to her height. "Be strong and smart. You are better than your old man."_

 _She nodded furiously while she held her fists close to each side of her chest. "I won't be heartless as him!"_

 _Both Generals smiled at her fiery determination._

* * *

She stretched her long arms straight in the air while walking down the long hallway with Allen yawning and walking beside her. They just came back from an exhausting mission which Celine refused to return until she was content. Allen wondered where did she get that much stamina as he was already poop out from their travels.

"You did well, Allen, except you gotta work on your stamina to catch up with me." as she glanced back with a wink.

"I barely can catch up with your cat-like speed." as Allen sighed.

Celine gave a happy chuckle. "It helped when I had a lot practice of chasing after a certain someone in and around Headquarters a few years ago."

Allen closed his mouth the moment he opened his mouth to respond. His mind was still occupied with his first mission together with Celine that he didn't notice her stopping until he bumped into her back.

He peeked aside of her body to see Kanda walking towards them with the most scary scowl expression he had seen which made him gulped hard. He glanced up at Celine which she made a displeasure face and glared at him as he walked pass by. Kanda stopped an inch away from them.

Silence.

Allen swallowed hard as he watched both Celine and Kanda in an antagonizing glaring match. And to think his glaring match with Kanda was something, this one was like being in the pits of frozen hell if that came close of describing the atmosphere.

"Ah Yuu-kun! And Celine, you have grown into a fine woman."

 _Savior!_ Allen thoughts perked up when he was General Tiedoll walking down the hallway.

"Che." as he broke eye contact with Celine and now glaring at his General. "I told you to stop calling me that."

Celine courtly bow. "Thank you, General."

He stopped in front of them with his goofy smile. "Hello Allen. I see you've been better."

Allen nodded. "Thank you."

"With that said, I've came to drop off these Innocence since it's getting a bit heavy to carry for my scenic travel."

Celine chuckled softly while Kanda clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Allen Walker, since you're here, do you mind delivering these to Hevlaska for me? My sweet daughter is waiting for me~" as Tiedoll grabbed Allen's hand as he poured five Innocences onto his hand. He turned to walk away when he saw a familiar scowling face blocking his path.

"This is what I hate about you. Where did you left her now?"

Tiedoll laughed. "You looked constipated as usual, Yuu-kun. In Holland, with her grandpa Yeeger."

Allen instinctively looked at Celine who was just standing and watching their interactions. "General Kevin Yeeger. He's the eldest out of the five General and the one who took Serenity under his wing."

"And stop calling her as your daughter and I am not your son, you old fool."

"But Yuu-kun, being my apprentice is the same as being my son. Ohh..." as Tiedoll rubbed his stubby chin. "You do know she has many admirers and for you to say that means she's not yours and available for them to court her."

Kanda's eyes flared up. "Shut up, old man. I will slice anyone to death if they dare to go near her." He clicked his tongue again and walked off.

"You sure know how to rile him up. I really didn't need to hear his confession either." as she sighed and rubbing her temple.

"That's a confession?" as Allen cocked his head.

Tiedoll adjusted his bag and gently ruffled his own bushy hair. "He doesn't express his emotions well as you can see, but you have to give him time to learn since it's a foreign feeling for Yuu."

Celine placed her hand on her waist while shifting her weight on her left side. "I'm going to strangle Komui after this, but will let it slide since it has been years since General Yeeger and Serenity have seen each other."

"Celine, you have grown a lot since I've saw you." Tiedoll smiled.

"It helped when I am not stuck and living in that stuffy hellhole."

"I'll see you both later. Take care and stay out of trouble." as he turned heels and left.

"Let's go Allen. We can't keep Hevlaska waiting~"

"But aren't we going to see Komui first?"

Celine gave him the devilish smile. "Komui can wait for all I care. Come Allen~~" With her playful voice and her slender fingers brushing his white locks behind his ear and whispering beside, "And I want to see Hevlaska's tendrils wrapped around your body."

Allen flushed in deep red and squeaked as he hastily back away from her and sprinted towards the direction of Komui's office instead. Celine gave a soft laugh and smiled when her body felt a distinct warmth with arms encircling around her waist from behind.

"Shouldn't you be studying with Bookman right now."

Lavi chuckled playfully as he turned her around, facing him and cupping her chin. "I was going to until I watched your affectionate display with Allen."

"Jealous? And here I thought you were supposed to void of any attachments." she smirked.

"I can be if I want to, but right now, I just want to kiss you." as Lavi pulled her close and capturing her plump red lips.

They broke the kiss and Celine stood up straight with her right hand a few inches above Lavi's head with her left hand on her waist.

"If only you're this tall, then we can go the next level beside kissing." she snickered in a playful tone.

Lavi took her right hand from above and down to his chin level, sliding his fingers underneath hers, and pulling close to his lips. A chaste kiss.

He chuckled. "You're wearing those killer heels for your height advantage.

She took her hand back and gave an air kiss and wink at him as she walked away in direction of Hevlaska's chamber. "I know~"

Lavi smiled mischievously. "Two can play this game." As he walked in direction to Komui's office.

* * *

Allen sighed in defeat as he stepped onto the train's platform. "Why me?" as he remembered his conversation with Komui earlier.

 ** _[Flash back]_**

 _"I need you to deliver this to General Yeeger." as Komui placed a black briefcase on top of his messy table._

 _Allen blinked. "Not a mission?"_

 _"Not this time. I know that you just came back from your mission, but you will depart immediately after this."_

 _"Is he not like...you know...like General Cross." as he stuttered._

 _Komui paused. "At least, he knows the rules and regulations."_

 _He gave a nervous chuckle._

 ** _[End of Flash back]_**

Allen arrived to his destination in Holland where he waited in front of the train station and his eyes scanned around his surroundings.

"Are you Allen Walker?" said the unknown man who walked up to him.

"I am Allen Walker. And you must be?" as he turned towards the man. A Finder.

"I'm Thierry. I came to escort you, but we have to take a train since General Yeeger is not here."

"EH? Where is he now?"

"He is in Belgium as we got clues of a supposed Innocence in that area." as Thierry pointed in West direction. "Let's have a seat there since it's going to be few hours for our train to arrive."

Allen nodded and they both went to sit on one of the platform's seating area while Thierry described and telling stories of General Yeeger's life.

Several hours later, they finally met with General Yeeger and the rest Finders when they were attacked by several Akumas with Allen joining in the fight after he watched in amazement how the General was able to kill the Akumas off easily with his Innocence chain. Night fell that day where General Yeeger was cooking steak in his carriage.

"How are you with your General Cross?" as he asked with his back turn.

Allen gave a quick, nervous response. "I thank God for having him as my teacher and such."

"He may have terrible human interactions, but he has a strong determination to defeat the Akumas. That's probably why he has chosen you as his disciple."

"You are really nice like Thierry mentioned like a teacher." as Allen smiled and slightly drooling from the food in front of him.

Yeeger gave a sad smile as he sat down. "I used to be one before I became an Exorcist."

Allen sunk his head low with a soft whisper of an apology.

"Do not worry, Walker. No need to apologize since I still have one running around right now."

His head and ears perked up in curiosity. "Are you talking about Serenity?" As he looked around. "I heard she was with you."

Yeeger smiled. "Yes and she was. I've sent her to Asia Headquarter Branch to continue her training."

"Training? What kind of training?" as Allen took a bite of his steak.

"For her mind so she doesn't lose conscience during any of her mission." as he took a bite of his bread. "I remembered her first mission and how long it took her to recover the shock and build her confidence up."

"What happened if you don't mind I ask, General?" as he mumbled with a fork in his mouth.

"They didn't know what kind of Innocence she has when she first came and Hevlaska can't tell since Serenity refused to speak in order to activate." as Yeeger sat back. "On her first mission, she immediately sensed an Innocence nearby which we didn't had any reports about it in that area. There was a few Akumas appeared after we left and that's when she got terrified."

Allen gulped his last piece of steak as he listened.

"I took her under my care several months later after that when she recovered from her shock and giving Celine a break of babysitting her."

"Celine? I saw how close she was with her. I didn't know it was that long."

Yeeger smiled. "Serenity was a handful for Celine as she would run away from her which Celine had chased her in and around the Headquarters because Serenity refused to train and interact with her."

Allen chuckled quietly.

"And now, she has grown into a fine, strong woman." as he looked at Allen. "I've heard about you, Allen Walker. I have great expectations for you. As much I love to continue our chat, Komui has informed me to give your next mission."

He nodded as he listen intently of his next mission from Komui.

* * *

The next day, Serenity was in Denmark and waiting for next train heading to China when her body stiffened immediately and her eyes saw a quick glimpse of the Japanese Exorcist getting off the train. She quietly tried to hide from his view until her silver golem, similar to Timcanpy but with a heart tail, flew towards him. She looked down quick as she pretended to read her now upside book on her lap. She can feel his stare with his shadow eclipsing her spot.

She gave a nervous chuckling with her hands up chest level as she stood up from her seating and giving her best innocent smile in front of a scowling samurai.

"Uh. Hi Yuu..." as she tried to calm her nerves. "It's nice seeing you here."

"What are you doing here alone?" with his stern voice.

Serenity swallowed hard. "Just waiting for my next train. That's all."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Coming from where and to?"

"From Belgium to China..."

"..."

"...Oops?"

Kanda sighed and gave a soft tap on her forehead. "You didn't pay attention and took the wrong train, did you?"

"Sworry." as she was stretching her golem's mouth, showing its razor teeth.

"I'll wait until you get on the right train."

She looked up quickly and shook her head. "I can't keep you from your mission. I'll be fin-"

 _Shit._ Kanda cursed mentally as he saw Serenity's eyes went dull and her body petrified as he quickly swept her off and carried her away from the crowded train station. He was able to maneuver swiftly through the crowds and stopping by a nearby Inn where he asked the owner for an available room which he gave him a death glare afterwards when the owner was persistent about payment.

He sat on the creaking bed while holding Serenity in his arms as her body started to tremble. Kanda continue to curse mentally as he tighten his embrace of her petite body. He hated this predicament and what's going to happen after it.

 _"The Thousand Year Duke is looking..."_

Kanda glanced down to see her eyes were still dull, but her voice came out soft as if she was singing. To what?

 _"He's looking for the Great Heart..."_

The Heart?

 _"I didn't have it..."_

Who is she channeling from?

 _"Who will be next?"_

Instinctively, Kanda covered her mouth with his as he muffled her loud screaming while her body was thrashing around in his arms. Trail of tears flow down on both side of her cheeks, her fingers clawing on Kanda's sleeve and her legs kicking everywhere, but Kanda has not loosen his grip one bit as he parted his mouth when she stopped screaming and kicking, and held her up close to his chest where her chin rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as her arms just drooped down.

In her soft, croaked voice. "Grandpa..."

Tears were still flowing after she closed her eyes. Kanda gently laid her down his arm in a cradle position and used his free hand to wipe her tears away. He clicked his tongue when he glared at the two flying golems in front of them.

"Connect to Komui immediately." as he watched his golem flew immediately to his side and connecting with a static tone while Serenity's golem decided to rest on the window ledge with teary eyes. Kanda raised a suspicious brow. Where did that water came from?

A loud click from his golem.

"Ah! Kanda-kun, perfect timing. I need-"

"Shut up, Komui and listen. Did something happened with General Yeeger?"

A long paused.

"Is Serenity with you, by any chance?"

Kanda clicked his tongue as he looked her sleeping face. "She's sleeping right now."

Another paused.

"General Yeeger died from his serious injuries not too long ago. He was attacked by two Noahs and his Innocence along with the ones he had with were destroyed. He was singing when Allen and Lenalee found him."

Kanda recited the song back.

"Kanda, this is your new mission now. I need to find your General after Serenity wakes up. The Earl is targeting the Generals."

"Che. I just saw that old fart not too long ago."

"I already dispatched Celine so she will be there in a week's time."

Kanda groaned with the mention of her name.

"Now now, Kanda-kun. You must-"

Kanda snatched his golem and turned it off quick so he doesn't have to hear another minute of Komui's irritating voice. He sighed as he laid Serenity's head on the pillow while shifting his body off to the side as her back fully laid on the bed and placing a blanket over her. His fingers brushed her bangs aside as he leaned down towards her forehead and gave a gentle kiss.

He pulled a chair from a desk nearby and placed it near the bed as he sat down with Mugen resting near the head bedpost. Serenity's golem, which Kanda mentally named it "Gin", flew over and cuddle next to her side. Kanda crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he rest beside her.

* * *

"Road, you seem quite cheery after we came back from Belgium. I thought you would sulk after he scarred your face."

"Hmmm~~" as she twirled Lero, the pumpkin umbrella, in circles. "I saw something interesting in his dream, Tyki~"

"Oh? And what would that be?" as he flicked his newly acquired gold button up in the air.

She giggled in a creepy happiness. "I know where our pretty Doll went. I want to retrieve it back~"

Tyki raised his suspicious brow. "Not sure what you're talking about. You have lots of dolls back at home."

She stopped in front of Tyki and staring close at his face, floating. "No Tyki. The one that the Earl specifically gave us to play with."

It took a moment for Tyki to decipher what Road meant as his lips widen into a creepy smile which showed his pearly teeth. "What have our Doll became of now?"

Road matched his smile. "An Exorcist."

* * *

 *** "Gin" means Silver in Japanese.**

 *** For age wise for my OCs, Celine is same age as Kanda and Serenity as Lenalee's.**

 **~ Thanks for the review, sparklehannah. This one was a huge challenge to write as I don't usually type fics with OCs, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. ~**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
